The Sanctuary Force
by CaimChampion
Summary: Mikale is a orphane boy who has special powers. He has a lot of training a in front of him, as well as many opportunities, both good and bad, right and wrong, treacherous and faithful. What will he choose with so much in front of him? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Mikale ran quickly across the dark market square. The nights cool breeze licking his sweaty skin. He panted heavily and took a quick glance around. _If I don't get home soon, they'll lock me out! _He thought to himself in panic.

He skidded to a stop in front of the orphanage and gently pushed the door open, careful not to make too much of a noise. He bustled softly to the living quarters. He past all the other orphans sleeping quietly in their beds, and found his at the end. Mikale slid himself in and placed his head on the hard pillow. _Made it. _He thought as dreams began to spill into his head.

Mikale woke up the next day to the sound of the other orphans screaming as they played. He shot up into sitting position and took a breath in. _Another day, w_as all he thought as he made his way to the bathroom.

He quickly showered and got dressed in the ratty donated clothes, a hole-filled pair of pants and a ratty blue shirt. He reached into the chest beside his bed and rummaged through all the small things he had collected over the years, and pulled out a dull and poorly made knife, tucked it into the pocket of his pants and felt the comfort of having a weapon close to him.

He stepped out of the orphanage and marinated in the noises of the city. _Kefare. _He thought. Kefare was the main village in Fetarn, the country it resided in, and ran of its own accord. It was pretty much a country of its own. In fact every one in town figured a war was going to start soon, as the army of the village was just about the strength of the country's army.

The city was quite large, and always crowded with people during the day. The sounds echoed in his ears. People talking or yelling, trying to haggle merchandise or just conversing with friends. Mikale smiled and stepped off the door step into the great city of Kefare.

The smell wafted into his nose and he took a deep breath. _Beef, _Mikale thought to himself, as his stomach growled. The orphanage didn't have enough money to give all the kids three meals a day so they had to make do with only one. Mikale's stomach growled again. "Time to get something to eat." He decided and began walking towards the town square.

He arrived and scanned the area quickly, taking a hiding place behind some barrels. There were several guards positioned around the perimeter of the square, but there was a guard standing next to almost every stand. The penalty for getting caught stealing was whatever the vendor decided, even if he decided death. You did not want to get caught stealing in this village.

Mikale took a deep breath and darted out from behind the barrels and grabbed a pear from one of the stands and bolted into the crowd. Mikale pushed and shoved into people's backs and fronts, making a hole for himself. The guard beside the table sprinted after Mikale and found he was too large to get through the crowd of people.

In fact that was the reason Mikale picked that stand. The guard was overly muscular. That and pears were his favorite. The guard whistled loudly and signaled the other guards toward the boy running though the square. The other guards knew exactly what was happening. There was several attempted robberies every day from the kids at the orphanage, as they were all basically starved.

Mikale heard the whistle and cut through an alley not too far from where he had entered the square. Bad decision. A guard was waiting for him at the end. Apparently someone else had tried this route.

Mikale faked going to the right and spun out left, avoiding the guard's grasping hands. He leapt up and grabbed onto the wall separating the alley to a street on the other side. He heaved himself up and flipped over, landing on his feet. He sprinted away from the market taking his usual route through alley ways and short cuts.

Finally Mikale found his way to his secret spot. He had made a small roofed tent looking thing on the roof of an unsuspecting house. He had filled it with things he didn't want the other orphans to get their hands on and regularly ate food there. It was an excellent hiding spot since you couldn't see it from anywhere except if you were on the roof, but at the same time if you walked to the far side of it you could see over the wall the village had built around it to protect it from any enemies that might assault the city, which wouldn't be too farfetched as the village was mostly a military city.

The gap between the two was only two feet. Large enough for someone to slip through on the ground, and leap to from the wall, but small enough not to get noticed, and thanks to the building's height one could easily jump to the wall and climb over from either side, granted if you were on the outside he would have to climb the tree across from the wall, leap onto it, then walk twenty feet and the top of it and then leap to the roof of Mikale's hide out, and the wall was decently thin, only measuring two feet thick. Not an easy feat.

Mikale smiled at his brilliance of finding such a good hide out. He had snuck into and out of the city several times before and could do so again without anyone being the wiser. Mikale lied down on the floor in the shade of his hide out and began to relax, eating the pear slowly, making sure to enjoy the literal fruit of his conquest.


	2. Chapter 2

_That was a good pear._ He thought , as he dropped the core to the floor. He began to nap just when he heard a loud voice of the president echoing through the village. Mikale sat up and crawled his way to the edge of the roof. He could see the village's city hall from here. But it was much too far away to tell which figure was the president.

The only reason Kefare had a president was because the country demanded every village be a democracy, but everyone knew it was just for looks. The real person in charge was a person called The Commander. No one knew anything about him besides the fact that he had powers. Mikale chuckled at the thought of the scary commander. _I have powers too, _Mikale told himself examining his hand. _I can beat anyone. _He said with a smile, as the president continued his speech.

He spoke about the tension between the village and the rest of the country, and how the village wasn't going to war unless they struck first. It seemed like a good enough idea, but since everyone knew he wasn't really in charge they wondered what really was going to happen. _It's too bad, _Mikale thought, _He's a nice guy. He might make a good real president._ He seemed smart enough anyway.

And with the end of the speech came Mikale's boredom. He rolled around a couple things in his head, and decided a walk would be the best thing right now. He liked walking and running. He could run forever, and he was the fastest kid in the orphanage, granted he was already thirteen. He wondered when he would be able to leave the orphanage. If he wanted to leave at all. Would they kick him out? Mikale pushed these thoughts out of his head as he began walking towards the village's city hall.

Mikale strode across the road towards the village city hall, and sat down on a light green metal bench. He heaved a sigh, "There's nothing to do." He said making a face at the ground.

He walked around the village more times then he could count, and there weren't any kids to do anything with. All the other orphans were either busy playing kid games or off doing their own little things. He stood back up and began walking again, but now away from city hall. He got back to the orphanage and opened his trunk next to his cot, and pulled out a poorly made bow, some arrows that were crooked, and a small blue bag. He threw on some ragged clothes that resembled what looked like was once supposed to be a blue shirt, but now it looked more white, and tan pants that were now shorts. He tightened a belt made from a rope and tucked his knife in. Mikale slung the bow over his shoulder and stuck the arrows into the bag which he tied to his belt since the strap was broken.

He sprinted into the woods just outside of the village. He wasn't supposed to be hunting, but what were they going to do? Stick him in orphan jail?

Mikale made his way deep into the woods and began his hunt. He moved slowly and without any noise. He was good at hunting. It's pretty much all he enjoyed doing since he was a kid, but they wouldn't really let him do it, but since he was an adult now he could do anything he wanted.

A twig snapped not too far away and Mikale whipped his head around to see a deer grazing quietly some thirty yards away. He worked his way slowly closer to the deer. He stayed in a deep crouch watching his feet with intensity, making sure not to step on any crunching leaves or snapping twigs.

He stopped behind a tree fifteen feet away from his prey. He drew an arrow from the bag and nocked it onto the string. He drew back the bow and set his eyes down the arrow and at the deer. He had to get this perfect. The arrows were crooked, so they didn't fly straight. The bow wasn't made very well so it didn't have much force behind it, so he had to hit the right spot or else the deer wouldn't go down.

He took a deep breath and took one last look down the arrow, and released it from the string. The bow snapped in two from the force being thrown forward, but the arrow still flew on. The arrow soared through the air towards the deer's heart. It looked right on target.

Mikale felt like he was watching the scene in slow motion. As the arrow flew onward towards its target, a man in black clothes and brown leather armor flipped from a tree from above and into the line of the arrow. With the speed of what seemed like lighting he shot his hand up and snatched the arrow out of midair and stared at Mikale. The deer turned and bolted away from the scene, as Mikale froze in horror. Who the hell was this guy? How could he move so fast?

He stepped towards Mikale, and Mikale jumped backwards only to trip on a branch he hadn't noticed. _Damn,_ Mikale thought, as he sat on his ass, _I always forget my surroundings._

"Wh-Wh-Who are you?" Mikale stuttered out of his mouth.

"Did you know it's illegal to hunt in this forest?" The tall man said in a deep husky voice, it sounded like there was a twinge of sarcasm in that.

"So. Kill me." Mikale said finally regaining some courage and throwing sarcasm right back.

The man laughed a heavy laugh that shook Mikale's body. The guy was tall, about six two from Mikale's point of view. Then again he was lying on his back; anything would look tall from this angle. He had blonde hair that waved down to his cheek bones and dark brown eyes that pierced Mikale it made him feel like he couldn't move. "You've got quite the sarcasm." The man said in the same deep voice.

"Thanks. Who are you?"

"Even better. Who are you and why are you hunting here?"

"I'm Mikale, and why do you care?"

"Let's just say it's my job."

"Pretty crappy job if you ask me."

"Then it's a good thing I didn't."

"So are you gonna tell me who you are, or do I have to beat it out of you?"

The man laughed hard again, "You've have got some balls kid."

"I'm not a kid. I'm an adult!"

"How old are you?"

"Thirteenteen." Mikale said with pride, standing up, legs wobbling ever so slightly.

"Well you're pretty handy with a bow and arrow, and quite good at sneaking if I say so myself."

"I'm pretty good with a knife too. Wanna see? I hope you have thick skin."

The man began laughing again, "Youre' funny Mikale. My name's Camion, and I'm with the town's special security force. Well, The sanctuary Force."

"Oh. So you're one of those super police guys. What'd you do to get assigned to tree hugging watch?"

"I didn't do anything. It's part of becoming a veteran member. I have to try every field at least once, and that's what I'm doing."

"So you're gonna be one of those guys that travels around doing secret missions and fighting and stuff?"

"Yup, and I'm only a day away."

"Sounds fun! How do I get in?"

Someone from the organization notices you or your skills and enters you into the admission process."

"Hey best friend. Ho-" Mikale began with a smile.

"No. You're a criminal, and right now I'm gonna take you to the posting, and we're gonna see about your sentence." Mikale's smile vanished and he tightened his jaw.

"You can't do that! I'll get whipped!"

"You should have thought of that before your hunt."

"You're an asshole."

"It's not the first time I've gotten that."

Camion took several steps towards Mikale and reached out to grab his arm. Mikale ripped the knife from his belt and slashed out. The knife caught Camion in the arm and blood spilt across the forest floor.

"You little-"

"Catch me if you can, Douchebag!" Mikale said as he turned and bolted through the forest.

Mikale sprinted through the brush and trees as fast as he could. He turned his head left as something moved beside him, and Camion was running pace for pace with him. He let out a yell and slashed again, but this time Camion dodged it and grabbed the back of Mikale's shirt. Mikale yelled as a black cloud exploded in the air from what seemed like Mikale's body. Camion let go of the shirt, as he caught a mouthful of sulfur, and began to gag and puke. Mikale let out a laugh of joy as he fled back to the city.


End file.
